


You Are My Princess

by Bennie133



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Tony smiled as he led Natasha down the hall, smirking as he glanced back now and then to see her irritated, yet still following him nonetheless. “Stark, where are you taking me?” She asked eyebrow raised. Tony shook his head, remaining silent to her question. It had taken a few weeks, but he and Steve had set something up for her birthday.





	You Are My Princess

Tony smiled as he led Natasha down the hall, smirking as he glanced back now and then to see her irritated, yet still following him nonetheless. “Stark, where are you taking me?” She asked eyebrow raised. Tony shook his head, remaining silent to her question. It had taken a few weeks, but he and Steve had set something up for her birthday.

Natasha all but floated behind him with the grace of her walk, silent, fluid, soft. She had on the dress that he had bought for her, a soft blue that accented her soft yet crisp eyes. It had a few layers to it, fabric that curved around her just right, while showing some skin, but keeping her modest looking. She had on a diamond necklace and soft white shoes with a blue tint on them. Her hair was curled and put up, and on top of her head was a small tiara.

Natasha frowned as she followed Tony around the tower, almost feeling silly, yet Tony informed her that Steve insisted she dressed up for the nights' event, whatever it was that they may be. She felt strange almost, though natural as she was.

Finally, without a word, Tony opened the door like a gentleman, gently ushering her to step foot into the room. Natasha slowly glided in, taking her time as her eyes looked in wonder all around. The second floors gym has been turned into a ballroom, just like when Stark had to throw a gala, but... it was older. Early nineteenth hundreds, easily. Her breath was taken away as she took in all the decor. It was all so real. Knowing Stark, it probably was. There was even a small orchestra performing music, dancing music.

She turned to Tony, wanting to have some idea. He just smiled at her, before pointing across the room, where Steve was slowly walking over to her. She looked to Steve, her eyes the only thing showing her puzzlement that she felt right now. “Steve?”

Steve smiled shyly, stepping up to her, taking her gloved hand and giving the back of her hand a kiss. “Natasha. Tony, thank you.” He said, giving a slight nod to his companion.

“Not a problem. I'll head out, leave you two be, for now, have some time to yourselves. I'll tell the others to come in later.” Tony replied, nodding to them both and stepping out.

Natasha eyed Steve, feeling her heart speed up and slow down, all at the same time as she watched him simply watch her, that soft smile upon his face, never leaving. Finally, he began to speak. “Natasha... I know, well. How do I say this? I know there's that possibility. That they believe you to be the lost daughter of the tsar, or related to him somehow. And, I know that it has to be difficult, not really knowing who you are. So. I want to tell you who you are.” He said, before anxiously rubbing his hands together a little, licking his lips. Natasha eyed him, silent, waiting for him to go on. “They may not know for sure, but to me, Natasha, you are my Russian Princess, my tsarina. I want to love you, forever, to show you how much I love you. To treat you like royalty, because all I want is your happiness, and to give you everything you want.” He said, fighting the flush that was attempting to dust his cheeks.

Natasha brought a hand up to his cheek, a small smile finally gracing her own lips, “Steve...” She held back her emotions, that tears that had been threatening to spill over for many years. She leaned closer, gently brushing the lips together, the softest kiss she had ever given, to any man. After all, it was Steve who taught her to be gentle truly with someone else, and that love was something to cherish, not to run from.

“I wanted to give you a night, at least just one, from where you came from; to let you enjoy what could have been and what is.” Steve said, his hand bringing her hand close to him, “I wanted you to truly feel like a Princess tonight, my love.” He said, before getting down slowly onto one knee.

“Steve, what... what are you doing?” Natasha asked, almost stepping back. Why was he on the floor like that? Didn't he know he should be standing, besides her? What... Oh... oh.... that box. Could it be? Natasha couldn't help it, a gloved hand went over her heart, her breathing obvious now as her body followed every breath, almost trembling.

Steve just smiled, holding back the laugh from seeing her reaction, her beautiful face ever so confused. “Natasha Romanov, will you marry me, my Princess?” He proposed, hands almost shaking from how nervous he was. He had to do this right, for her.

Natasha's eyes became somewhat watery, and she stared at him, unmoving other than the now shallow breathing of her body. She looked him in the eyes, seeing him for who he was, reading how he felt right now. She saw fear, with hope, and love. She finally nodded, “Yes.” She barely managed to get out, looking at him. Steve pulled the ring out of the box, a simple 3 stoned ring, small. Something Natasha could wear and not worry about it getting caught on anything.

As the ring was slid on, Steve stood up, gently kissing her. “May I have this dance?” He questioned, walking her out to the middle of the floor.

“You may.” She answered, giving permission to be lead around. Slowly, they positioned themselves, not too much distance between the two of them. Steve lead her, gliding through the room. He had practiced dancing... Natasha smiled a genuine smile, feeling a small laugh rise from her. She felt warm and sort of dizzy inside. It was a surreal feeling, this.

They stared into each other's eyes, and they danced so smoothly together, at that moment becoming one person as they swayed together, covering the dance floor swiftly. They never broke eye contact, locked on to each other. Finally, the song came to an end, and Steve gave her one last final twirl in her gown.

“Thank you,” Natasha whispered to him as he held her close on the dance floor. She had her arms against his chest, face resting on her hands as his arms were wrapped around her, moving gently side to side with her.

Steve brushed a curl out of her face, placing it behind her ear, before tilting her chin up and lightly kissing her. “No, thank you, Princess.” He was quiet a moment, “You look absolutely stunning, like this. You're as beautiful as always, Natasha.” He complimented her, her eyes sparkling in the light. He was genuinely happy, mirthful, almost.

Natasha took one of his hands, gently leading him to where a table was to the side, sitting down with him, looking at him. “How long have you thought about asking?” She asked, glancing at the ring. Her engagement ring.

Steve chuckled a little, “I've wanted to ask for a long time, but I just didn't know when. I never could get the timing down. Then your birthday was coming up, and I wanted to do something very special for you. Tony wouldn't let me pay for any of it after I told him what I'd like to do, insisted he would do it for you as part of your gift from all of us.” Steve admitted, thumb stroking Natasha's hand. “I'm so... I'm so delighted that you said yes, Natasha.”

Natasha gently pressed her foot against his foot, and she smiled a secretive smile at him, before an amused smile danced across her face, “How am I supposed to say no to the perfect gentleman?” She leaned forward, inquiring.

Steve hummed, “I'll let you know when I meet one.” He teased, giving her hand a slight tease.

Natasha gave a soft laugh, before turning her head towards the door to the room that she heard open. Tony stepped through, followed by Clint, Bruce, Thor, Phil, Fury, Darcy, and Jane. Everyone was dressed up in a nice gown, or in a dress suit. Natasha smiled a bit as they all flowed into the room. Clint immediately went to Natasha, sitting beside her. “Did you say yes?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, before showing the ring sitting atop of her gloved finger, “I'm not sure what I got myself into.” She said, teasing Steve a bit.

Clint grinned a bit, before standing up, “Just because you're engaged doesn't mean I get to ask my best friend for a dance on her birthday, does it?”

Natasha smiled, “No, not one bit, Clint.” She said, carefully standing up. “I'll be right back, Steve.” She murmured to him, receiving a nod and a smile of his own, waving them off to go dance.

 

Natasha felt more than just a princess that day, she felt at home with people she loved and could trust, and they showed her birthdays could be a wonderful day.


End file.
